Be My Valentine
by fanka77
Summary: Nikt nie powinien samotnie spędzać Walentynek. Sue nie jest wyjątkiem. Czy jednak, odnajdzie wreszcie swojego "księcia z bajki"? Kto wie... J/S i trochę M/L


_**W związku z nadchodzącym Świętem Zakochanych, napisałam małego OP i dedykuję go nie tylko wszystkim zakochanym, ale też tym, którzy nadal szukają miłości. Don't Give Up!- jak śpiewa Josh Groban.**_

„_**Be My Valentine"**_

- Jesteś pewna?- zapytała z właściwą sobie troską Lucy, gdy na jej propozycję, by towarzyszyła jej i Myles'owi, na walentynkowym koncercie kwartetu smyczkowego, Sue stanowczo odpowiedziała, że nie zamierza być „piątym kołem u wozu".

- Tak, Lucy. Idźcie spokojnie na tę waszą randkę i bawcie się dobrze. Ja wrócę do domu i poczytam sobie książkę, którą ostatnio kupiłam.- odparła blondynka, po czym dodała:- Nie ma nic złego w samotnym spędzaniu Walentynek. Nie każdy przecież, ma kogoś bliskiego, a poza tym, bycie singlem nie jest złe!- mrugnęła, usiłując wyglądać na zadowoloną z życia. Prawda była taka, że i ona marzyła o miłości, a właściwie była zakochana, tyle tylko, że obiekt jej uczucia nie był zainteresowany. Jack Hudson mógł mieć każdą kobietę i już dawno straciła złudzenia, co do tego, że mogłaby znaleźć się w gronie tych szczęściar, z którymi się umawiał.- _To nie ta liga…_- pomyślała gorzko.- _Im szybciej to zaakceptuję, tym lepiej!_ Niestety, o ile jej umysł nawoływał do rozsądku i porzuceniu tych maleńkich okruszków złudnej nadziei, która nadal jeszcze w niej trwała, to serce, niczym zbuntowany wojownik, nie chciało na to pozwolić i w tym właśnie tkwiły korzenie jej rozpaczy- choć bardzo chciała, nie mogła zapomnieć. Nawet fakt, że według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, Jack był teraz na romantycznej randce, nie miał wpływu na to, co czuła i obawiała się, że jest jej pisane życie w cieniu niespełnionej miłości. Nie zamierzała jednak o tym mówić głośno, nikomu…

- Skoro się upierasz…- skapitulowała wreszcie ciemnoskóra kobieta.- Ale jeśli jednak zapragniesz towarzystwa, nie wahaj się dzwonić!- powiedziała stanowczo.- Myles zrozumie.

- Dzięki, Luce, ale to nie będzie konieczne.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło Sue.- Teraz jednak powinnaś się zbierać, bo twoja randka czeka przy drzwiach i wygląda na zniecierpliwioną!- mrugnęła.

- Wiesz…- powiedziała cicho panna Dotson, kątem oka spoglądając na Harvarda.- Nie sądziłam, że się zejdziemy. Nie po tym wszystkim…- dodała miękko.

- Niezbadane są ścieżki Pana!- powiedziała łagodnie blondynka.- Cieszę się waszym szczęściem!

- Ja też, Sue.- przyznała sekretarka.- Ja też…

Z tymi słowami, uściskała przyjaciółkę i wyszła z biura w towarzystwie uszczęśliwionego Lelanda, pozostawiając Sue samą z jej myślami, a właściwie nie samą, lecz pod czujną opieką Levi'a, który rozumiejąc przygnębienie swojej pani, położył jej głowę na kolanie i spojrzał z oddaniem w oczy właścicielki, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć:

- _Nie martw się! Dopóki masz mnie, nigdy nie będziesz sama!_

- Dziękuję, przyjacielu.- powiedziała smutno.- Doceniam twoje wsparcie. Poza tym, zawsze byliśmy tylko we dwoje, więc czas przywyknąć do myśli, że tak już pewnie zostanie. Nie dla nas miłość i walentynkowe randki.- dodała, patrząc na swojego czworonożnego strażnika i pomocnika.- Nie dla nas…

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Od kilku minut stał ukryty w mroku czekając, aż zostanie sama, z dala od wszędobylskiej Lucy i całej reszty ekipy, a kiedy wreszcie wszystko szło już po jego myśli, ona wypowiedziała te nonsensowne słowa:

- _Nie dla nas miłość i walentynkowe randki…_

Jak mogła tak o sobie myśleć? Jak mogła wierzyć, że nie zasługuje na to, by ją pokochać? Czyż nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak piękną jest osobą? Nie miał na myśli tylko jej zewnętrznej urody. Ta była bezdyskusyjna. Chodziło mu również o jej piękne wnętrze, czystą, nie, kryształową duszę i serce tak wielkie, jak żadne inne, które znał. Dla niego, była chodzącą doskonałością. Jak mogła tego nie zauważać?

- _Ponieważ, Sparky- ty kretynie- słabo się starałeś pokazać, ile dla ciebie znaczy!-_ napomniał się w duszy.- _Z innymi kobietami, nie miałeś tego problemu!_- sztorcował go wewnętrzny głos.- _Bo one nie były nią…_- westchnął w środku.- _Nie miały jej oczu, włosów, ust, nie miały tego cudownego, pełnego ciepła i zrozumienia charakteru. Nie były nawet jej namiastką…Wiedziałem, że to nie są trwałe związki…- _przyznał sam przed sobą.-_ Dopóki nie spotkałeś Sue.- _podpowiedział mu głos.- _To prawda. Dopóki nie spotkałem Sue i nie zrozumiałem, czym jest prawdziwa miłość._- potwierdził.- _Nie sądzisz więc, że nadeszła odpowiednia pora, by coś z tym zrobić?_- zapytał go głos.- Yeah!- westchnął głośniej, niż powinien, skutkiem czego, Levi zaalarmował swoją panią, dając znak, że nie są w biurze sami…

- Halo? Kto tu jest?- pytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna, rozglądając się po pogrążonym w półmroku pomieszczeniu.

Zawahał się tylko na sekundę, ale wziął głęboki oddech i odważnie wszedł w blady snop światła, bijącego od biurkowej lampy.

- Przepraszam, Sue. Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć!- powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło.

- Jack?- zdumiała się, widząc przystojnego bruneta w biurze i to o tak późnej porze, zważywszy, że planowo pracę kończyli o piątej, a nie prowadzili żadnego dochodzenia.- Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała onieśmielona i lekko zarumieniona, czując na sobie jego wzrok.- Myślałam, że…

- Że mam randkę?- dokończył za nią, powodując jeszcze głębszy szkarłat na jej policzkach.- Pewnie, jak wszyscy biurze…- dodał miękko, a potem spojrzał na nią jeszcze intensywniej.- Faktycznie, taki miałem plan…

- Ooo! Ok.!- szepnęła z trudem panując nad rozczarowaniem i smutkiem, jaki wywoływała w niej wizja ukochanego, pogrążonego w intymnym tête-à-tête z inną kobietą.- W takim razie, nie przeszkadzam. Nie chciałabym, żebyś się spóźnił na spotkanie!- powiedziała zaraz, chwytając smycz psa i swój płaszcz, i zamierzając wyjść stąd, dopóki jeszcze mogła to zrobić bez strugi łez płynących po policzkach, a tak bardzo cisnących się do jej oczu.

- Sue. Sue!- powstrzymał ją jednym ruchem ręki, nakrywając jej drobną dłoń swoją własną, dużą i niesłychanie męską, a jednak nadal delikatną.

Drgnęła pod jego dotykiem, ale jakimś cudem znalazła siłę, by wziąć się w garść i spojrzeć na niego.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Jack?- zapytała uprzejmie, jak na dobrą koleżankę z pracy przystało.

- Randki.- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

- Więc idź. Ja cię przecież nie zatrzymuję.- odparła zdziwiona.- Idź i baw się dobrze.- powtórzyła to samo, co powiedziała Lucy.

- Nie zrozumiałaś mnie, Sue.- powiedział łagodnie.- Mówiąc „randka", miałem na myśli kobietę, z którą mógłbym spędzić ten wieczór.

- Cóż.- odpowiedziała.- Z pewnością znajdziesz wiele chętnych pań, które z radością dadzą się zaprosić na randkę, zwłaszcza, jeśli pójdziesz do baru...- dodała na poły zaczepnie, na poły z wyrzutem, przypominając mu ich pierwszą „małżeńską" kłótnię.

- To cios poniżej pasa, Thomas!- zachichotał, tak naprawdę, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej słów.

- Przepraszam, Jack! Nie powinnam!- zreflektowała się, zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem.- To nie moja sprawa gdzie, i z jakimi kobietami się umawiasz.- dorzuciła, ponawiając próbę ewakuacji.

- A jeśli chciałbym, żeby była twoja?- zapytał wprost, a wesoły uśmiech na jego twarzy zastąpiło poważne spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu, wpatrujących się w nią z siłą, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła.

- N- Nie rozumiem…- zająknęła się zaskoczona pytaniem i jego dziwnym zachowaniem.

- Naprawdę, Sue?- spytał.- Czy jestem aż tak mało oczywisty, kiedy mówię podobne słowa?- naciskał delikatnie.- Czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz, do czego zmierzam?

- Ja… Ja sama nie wiem…- przyznała cicho.- Czego ty chcesz, Jack?- zapytała wreszcie, nie mogąc dłużej znieść niepewności.

- Tego, co każdy normalny mężczyzna, Sue.- odparł powoli, dotykając z czułością jej policzka.- Chcę miłości i walentynkowej randki. Z tobą…- szepnął, nie odrywając od niej oczu.- Bądź moją Walentynką, Sue...- poprosił, powoli zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi.- Nie tylko dzisiaj, nie tylko za miesiąc, czy za rok…- mówił nieprzerwanie.- Bądź moją Walentynką, dopóki nie wydamy ostatniego tchnienia.- dokończył cicho.

- Czy ty właśnie?...- wyszeptała drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem.

- Czy chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że cię kocham?- uśmiechnął się.- Z całą pewnością!- potwierdził.- I bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć, że czujesz do mnie to samo…- dodał zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej ust.

Nie było w jej słowniku słów, które w pełni oddałyby to, co czuła w tej chwili. Chyba żaden słownik nie zawierał właściwych, ale gdyby miała użyć tych, które znała, powiedziałaby chyba, że nareszcie jest kompletna, że wraz z jego cudowną deklaracją, zyskała drugą połowę swojej duszy.

- Co mi odpowiesz, Sue?- nalegał łagodnie, wpatrując się w nią płomiennym wzrokiem.

Nie użyła słów. Zamiast tego, wiedziona szczęściem i miłością, którą czuła do niego od lat, zmniejszyła przestrzeń między ich wargami i za pomocą pocałunku odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. Z chwilą, gdy się połączyli, już nic nie było ważne. Liczyli się tylko oni…

Nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Ona, Lucy Dotson nie zwykła opuszczać przyjaciół w potrzebie, a Sue z pewnością potrzebowała teraz towarzystwa. Więc, chociaż randka z Mylesem była przyjemną perspektywą, przekonała blondyna, by pomógł jej pocieszyć zgnębioną samotnością Sue.

- Widzisz, Myles…- argumentowała.- Ja wiem, że ona cierpi, chociaż tego nie okazuje. Widziałam to w jej oczach, gdy rozmawiałyśmy. Ty i ja, możemy świętować każdego innego dnia, ale dziś, nie chciałabym, żeby Sue była sama.

- Ani, ja, kochanie.- odparł Bostończyk.- Dobrze wiem, jak to jest samotnie spędzać najromantyczniejszy wieczór roku, a skoro uważasz, że Sue nas potrzebuje, to powinniśmy przy niej być.- dodał stanowczo.

- Wiesz?…- uśmiechnęła się czule dziewczyna, spoglądając na swojego „arystokratę".- Nie przypuszczałam, że możesz aż tak się zmienić, Myles, ale tym bardziej cieszę się, że daliśmy sobie jeszcze jedną szansę.- przyznała.

- Uwierz mi, Lucy. Pewnie nawet nie w połowie tak bardzo, jak ja!- mrugnął i obdarzywszy ją czułym całusem, podał ramię, po czym oboje skierowali się z powrotem na piąte piętro, gdzie zwykle urzędowali.

Blade światło nadal rozjaśniało mroki nocy w biurze, gdy wysiedli z windy i energicznym krokiem zbliżali się do celu. Kiedy jednak stanęli w progu i ujrzeli wtuloną w siebie parę, złączoną w cudownie delikatnym pocałunku, Myles zachichotał cicho i stanowczo odciągnął idiotycznie wyszczerzoną Lucy jak najdalej się dało.

- Widać, skarbie, nie tylko nasze Walentynki dojdą dzisiaj do skutku.- powiedział z humorem.

- Amen!- odparła wniebowzięta panna Dotson.- Amen!- powtórzyła.

Po tym, co właśnie zobaczyła, bez wahania mogła stwierdzić, że to było najlepsze Święto Zakochanych w całym w jej życiu…

KONIEC


End file.
